


Lust and Murder

by prettypersistent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Relationships, Sex Mader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypersistent/pseuds/prettypersistent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fine line, as the women in Regina's family have shown her time and time again. But maybe that's not all there ever is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is way outside the realm of how I usually write Regina, but the words just came pouring out and I'm really happy with it. Umm, only notes are that post-season 3 au and Robin...just doesn't exist in this verse. Enjoy!

When they go back to the Enchanted Forest for the second time, Regina cannot bring herself to lock Zelena up again. This is her sister’s second chance and she doesn’t want it to be a conditional one.

They are blood, and despite their mother’s every intention, nothing can change that. And now that they’re back home, they finally have the opportunity to be the family they never got to be.

However, Regina is about to bid the woman adieu when she insists she does not want to return to Oz. It takes her by surprise. She’s the all-powerful Wicked Witch of the West, after all. But perhaps here, they can just be Regina and Zelena. And so, against her rather paranoid judgement, she invites her sister to stay at the Palace.

***

At first, she does not notice her presence much. She comes by for meals and tea, and tries to integrate herself, but unsurprisingly, the Charmings aren’t giving her the warmest welcome. She tries even harder with Regina, and Regina is...polite, but she hardly knows how to relate to her long lost sister, so she often leaves her in the lurches of empty corridors, with empty promises.

One time, Zelena gives her a hug, and when she leaves her skin feeling flush and her heart pounding, she wonders if this is what a loving gesture from a relative is supposed to feel like, because she realizes she has no idea.

***

She has long since grown used to sleeping with one eye open, so to speak, but she had also grown accustomed to her step-daughter climbing into her bed from time to time, and her body was able to sense the difference between the woman and her husband lying beside her without much disruptance. It’s only when she feels herself being nudged awake that she looks over and sees that it is her sister.

“Hi,” Zelena says, so casually, and Regina has to squint as her blue eyes pierce through the darkness.

“Lena...hi, um--what’re you doing here?” she mutters, too tired to consider her potential rudeness.

“I don’t know, uh--sleepover?” she suggests, raising her brows in a way that almost seems cautious; like she doesn’t want to be rejected. “You know, sister stuff we missed out on.”

She nods and pulls back the covers, helping Zelena beneath them. And it feels nice, having someone to sleep with at night, even if it is just her sister. Maybe they did miss out. But maybe it’s not too late.

When she wakes in the morning, she finds that Zelena’s breasts have spilled free from her loose nightgown. Her body is so full and beautiful. And developed. Zelena could have been anyone when she came across her, because she met her as a grown woman. They didn’t see one another grow up, as it had been with the other women in her family. She wonders if perhaps that is a good thing, after all.

***

Zelena continues to sleep with her a couple times out of the week, until Regina notices that it slowly became every other night. It becomes a comfortable routine, and it’s not until Zelena shows up consecutive nights that anything peculiar happens.

It’s a night she’s particularly fitful, and she’s sure nothing is going to put her to rest; she is sure Zelena will transport herself back to her own room any minute so that _she_  can actually get some sleep.

Instead, she feels Zelena’s arm curl around her waist, holding her still, but not by physical means. It’s the way the hand takes hold of the soft of her belly, and Zelena’s taller body wraps around her own in a soothing envelopment. And then she’s no longer thrashing or groaning restlessly, but she still can’t sleep for much different reasons, now. Because Zelena’s breath is so warm on her neck, and her breasts are pressed up against her back. Something seems to shift low in her stomach and her nerve endings go numb. Then--then she feels the wetness pool between her thighs and she squeezes her eyes shut tight, trying to ignore it, because...what the fuck, _why_? Or maybe just, why now?

She lets out a shaky sigh and feels Zelena nuzzle into her, holding her closer; pressing against her more. She feels their every curve mold together, and especially, Zelena’s core grinding into the back of her thigh.

She wishes she could tell if Zelena is just as...frustrated. Maybe that was the source of her restlessness all along. But when she closes her eyes to the sound of Zelena’s soft, but sultry whimpers, she swears that wasn’t on her mind until she touched her.

***

The next day, she draws a bath and touches herself for what feels like hours without release; nothing, no thought or action granting her that sweet relief--

Until Zelena walks in, excusing herself to grab some towels, leaving Regina to attempt masking the sounds of her orgasm with coughs and splashes of water before she finally just ducks beneath the surface to finish herself off.

When she emerges, Zelena is still there, holding the towels and smiling brightly at her. “You look good, sis. Like you’re...glowing,” she says, and Regina dismisses her with the manner of a Queen, and not that of the whorish little sister she currently feels like.

***

Despite everyone’s discomfort with her being in the Palace, there hasn’t really been any problems with Zelena that she’s encountered, until Regina nearly walks into an altercation between her and Snow.

Ducking back into the corner, she leans her head forward to listen. Regina imagines a young Snow in this exact position, and wonders if she and Zelena ever would have done the same, had they grown up together; differently.

“What do you want with Regina?” she hears Snow demand, and realizes how much she had missed having the girl adore her so whole-heartedly.

“Your pretty little mind does not need to know what I want with Regina, trust me,” the witch divulges, causing Regina’s eyes to widen and her face to scrunch up, but she knows her sister hardly possesses much couth when it comes to her social skills.

“If you try to hurt her, I’ll kill you myself before you get the chance,” Snow says, and Regina is inwardly gloating.

Peeking around the corner, she watches Zelena step toward Snow until she has her backed up against the wall. She begins to wonder if she’ll have to step in, but God, she hopes not, because she’s really enjoying this.

“I think you’re being a naive brat, Snow,” Zelena says, while her step-daughter desperately shakes her head.

“No.” Snow vocalizes her protest. “I see the way you look at her. Like--like…”

“Like you do?” Zelena finishes, causing Snow’s pale face to turn red with anger, or maybe something else. “Oh yes, would I taste her on your lips, Princess?”

Suddenly, Zelena grabs Snow’s jaw and plants her lips down onto the girl’s. Regina was not expecting this to be Zelena’s mindset, but she is not surprised that the other woman recognized it, because Snow is all too familiar with giving off a look of lust and murder. Holding her breath, Regina sees Snow’s tongue glide along Zelena’s mouth before her arms reach out to push her away.

“You’re sick,” Snow declares, with a faux boldness that Regina can see right through. And as her sister laughs, she figures she can, as well.

“I’m sick?” Zelena starts, her voice almost singing the torment. “You grew up with her. She raised you as her own.”

“You’re her _blood_!”

Then, Regina faintly hears the words, ‘blood on your hands,’ come from Zelena, but she’s already escaping the corridor with a hand clutching her chest.

***

She wonders if Zelena will show that night, but of course, she was not aware of Regina listening in. She knows she should just tell Zelena not to come, but instead, she dresses in a sheer nightgown and tries to convince herself that the choice was not intentional.

Eventually, Zelena shows up to find Regina still pacing, and as she is the witch she knows her to be, this does not go without comment. Regina explains that she was simply waiting for her, to which Zelena remarks that she is flattered. Of course, Regina attempts to brush this off as they climb into bed together. It’s all so domestic, in the most disgusting way, and she’s been living with the Charmings.

They settle in and Zelena’s arms wrap around her, as it has become routine for them. Even the way they try to press their bodies together as closely and in as many ways as possible, she’s used to (and she enjoys). But when she feels Zelena’s hand slide up and cup her breast, she pulls out of her grasp and turns to face her sister.

“What are you--?”

Before she can finish, Zelena is climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. “Please, Gina. I know this feels good for you, too.” She begins to massage Regina’s breasts with such care, and attentiveness, causing her to close her eyes and revel in the feeling as Zelena’s hands hold the mounds and her fingertips rub them in just the right way. “Let us have this.”

“We can’t, Zelena, you know that,” she says, despite her chest arching up toward the skillful, eager hands. “We’re sisters. It’s wrong.”

“No it’s not!” she whines in response. “We never go the chance to be sister’s. Our mother took all of that away from us. But we have a chance to be something else now.”

She grabs one of Regina’s legs and pulls it over her own, and suddenly they’re grinding themselves together through their panties, the heat collecting between them.

“You have no idea what that woman took from me,” Regina growls, trying to block those memories out, because they’re here now and everything she’s doing feels so good.

“I know,” Zelena whispers as they continue to thrust against one another, their timing so perfectly aligned so as to give them the best pressure; the most pleasure. “But I’m your big sister.” She pulls down the top of Regina’s nightgown and her lips graze her breasts in the lightest, but also most heart-pounding way. “If I had been there, I would’ve protected you from her.”

Regina knows that it’s not true, and that even if it was, she wouldn’t have been able to. But just for the moment, she wants to believe it; that someone in her family would have been willing to stand up to Cora for her.

“Why? Why do you want me?” she asks, wiping at the sweat that has built up on her forehead. “You once hoped to wipe out my existence.” Their scissoring felt more inappropriate than ever, because this woman was her sister; she had stolen her heart; went after the people she loved. But her hips do not relent, nor the wetness forming at her core. And neither do her feelings, because God, she wants her to sister to keep on loving her.

“I suppose it’s a fine line,” Zelena confirms, and it reminds her of that look of lust and murder she so often received from Snow. And Regina thinks that she wouldn’t want to have it any other way. Because if someone doesn’t feel strongly enough to kill her, then what would they be able to accomplish in touching her? “Trust me, I know a thing or two about wanting to fuck someone as much as you want to kill them,” she adds.

“Me too,” she says, thinking of the Princess she wanted to protect from anyone’s hand aside from her own. “But--” she starts, because this is slightly different.

“But I love you that much, as well,” Zelena finishes for her. “You got a second chance, and you gave one to me. Let us seize it together,” Zelena says, sliding her hands down Regina’s thighs and pushing the gown off her skin on their way back up.

With a swift bend at her waist, Regina sits up, bringing herself face to face with her sister as she pulls the nightgown over her head, fully off of her body. As soon as she discards the garment, her hands grab Zelena’s face and she leans in for a complete kiss on the lips.

Zelena reciprocates the kiss without pause, their heads thrashing from side to side as their lips work vigorously at one another’s.

Suddenly, Zelena shifts her legs and digs a knee into Regina’s core, causing her to gasp silently. “No--You’re making me want you. All of you. Don’t do that,” Regina pleads.

“All you had to do was say so,” Zelena purrs, laying her back down. She pats the side of Regina’s ass, silently telling her to lift her hips so she can slide her panties off. “But I didn’t make you do anything. Your Princess was right about one thing--we share the same blood. I can sense what you’re feeling.”

“Don’t you dare bring her up,” Regina warns, but she pulls Zelena down for another crushing kiss, and no, it doesn’t feel like magic or power, but perhaps a bit like love. At first, she’s using her sister’s nightgown for grip, but she discards it just as quickly, prompting their arms to wrap around each other as their naked bodies roll across the bed.

Zelena whispers promises that it’s just the two of them, and somehow, it actually reassures her. Suddenly, the witch is positioned at her entrance and Zelena is now grinding her own pussy against Regina’s thigh, leaving behind a slick trail with every perfect roll of her hips.

When Zelena’s fingers push inside her, she cries out so loud that it’s almost certain her voice echoes throughout the palace. Her knees bend both out of unwavering pleasure and an attempt to stimulate Zelena.

But then she’s just moaning and pleading, not only for the sexual gratification, but she’s latching onto her sister, needing that--needing _her_  just as much. She’s screaming out the foreign name over and over, and it’s sloppy and desperate, whereas Zelena’s gutteral moans are pure seduction and sound like euphoria feels.

Zelena’s fingers hook inside of her, her thumb rubbing up against her clit with every thrust, ensuring she pushes Regina over the edge before she comes effortlessly herself, against her leg.

When they finish, Zelena has taken her breath away so she can’t cry, and she holds her so she doesn’t fall.

***

She wakes the next morning, lying naked in her sister’s, and now also, lover’s arms. As her eyes slowly open, she’s not feeling good or bad, in particular. But there’s no denial or repressed memories; no questioning of right and wrong. For a moment, everything simply...is.

Their mother would tell them how weak they are. She would scorn them for going to a source of love to fulfill their lustrous desires. But if the fine line is between lust and murder, she realizes now that weakness must lie in those things; not in love.

And maybe they had indulged in those weaknesses before, and even with each other, while trying to be the sisters they had never gotten the chance to be. Perhaps they were still family or maybe just something else entirely, like Zelena had suggested; something more, the way Regina felt it. For the first time in decades, she feels like she can have happiness; strength...love. Because she knows for sure what she’s engaging in is no longer those downward-spiraling vices.


End file.
